<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】车站月台 by Joyliww</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125048">【德哈】车站月台</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww'>Joyliww</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>德拉科在九又四分之三月台等他的爱人从霍格沃兹回来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】车站月台</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>虐心注意，接受不了就不要看哦</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>私设，战后，与十九年无关</p><p> </p><p>有点失眠，但是突然文思泉涌，于是短打一发完，希望喜欢，也希望失眠不要困扰各位姑娘</p><p>之前的精灵梗目前不知道怎么结局过些日子再补吧qvq</p><p>=====================================</p><p>01、</p><p>他捧着一束白蔷薇站在九又四分之三的月台上，用有些滞涩的灰蓝色眸子凝望着来往的人群。</p><p>他已经等了许久了。</p><p>02、</p><p>他上一次见他是什么时候？</p><p>手指轻轻摩挲娇嫩的雪白花瓣，他模模糊糊地想，印象里黑发的男孩浑身是伤，已经站不稳了，却挣脱旁人的搀扶，倔强地跌跌撞撞伸着手向自己走过来。</p><p>男孩最后还是倒下了，摔在一片泥泞里，在自己面前闭上了那双漂亮得令自己的心脏在每一次对视时都想要偷懒漏掉一拍的绿色眼睛。</p><p>他懊恼得想着，为什么他没有冲过去扶住他的男孩呢？</p><p>03、</p><p>伦敦的天气总是那般阴晴不定。他皱了皱眉，拂过落在金色发丝上的些许湿润，往月台中间有遮掩的地方靠了靠。</p><p>也不知道那个圣人有没有记得打伞，或是给自己施一个温暖咒和干燥咒。。哦，那个傻瓜疤头总是不记得用咒语，他都不记得多少次在阴冷的雨天或飞雪的日子看到男孩藏在乱糟糟黑发中的冻红了的耳朵尖。</p><p>自己没有陪着他呆在医疗翼，也不知道救世主那群吵嚷的拥护者们能不能照顾好他。</p><p>德拉科叹了口气又望了望远方，他有点后悔，不是，是非常后悔，他就应该坚决地待在那家伙旁边的，省得现在自己抓心般煎熬。我错了，波特，以后我绝对不会抛下你一个人不管的。原谅我吧？那还不快点给本少爷出现。</p><p>霍格沃兹的列车怎么还没到呢？</p><p>04、</p><p>长久的等待让他有点无聊，过往的回忆一遍一遍在脑海里回放，许多他以为早已遗忘的片段在追忆里渐渐清晰起来。</p><p>虽然不想承认，但他怎么能够把绿眼睛波特的事情记得那么清楚呢？他的笑他的怒他的悲，竟然比自己在斯莱特林发生的故事还要深刻鲜明。也许，在很早以前，自己就中了毒吧？</p><p>德拉科弯起嘴角笑了笑，他很少笑得这么温柔。别人评价他，说他总是皮笑肉不笑，就那样眉毛一挑，下巴一抬，眼睛微眯，嘴角向右边勾起一点点弧度，傲慢疏离，也压根与礼貌和快乐不沾一点边儿。他不太记得了，是潘西还是谁曾无奈地抱怨过，德拉科·马尔福只有挑衅哈利·波特时的笑才像个笑。曾经无忧无虑的金发少年，在做出幼稚的行为后，总会站在黑发男孩的对面向一边歪歪头，咧开嘴露出少许洁白的牙齿，隐约还能看见一点舌尖在口腔中习惯性得从左滑到右，也许还会无意识得舔舔唇，带着点狡黠和期盼的笑意这时才会漫延到灰蓝色无机质般的眼底。</p><p>可是他的笑有什么好在意的呢……他其实已经很久不笑了。那个人的笑，才值得他放在心底珍藏一辈子啊。笑得那么明媚，像四月的阳光，温暖又不灼热，大大的眼睛会因为笑意而微微弯起，翠绿的眼睛像湖水一样深邃又迷人，在他的笑意间泛起涟漪。如果世界真的存在救世主，就该是他的样子吧。不然，他的笑容怎么总是能让深处黑暗深渊的他感受到一丝希冀呢……</p><p>淅淅沥沥的雨渐渐大了起来，慢慢朦胧了这个世界，模糊了他的视线。步伐匆匆的行人或收起或撑开湿漉漉的雨伞，滴落的雨水坠到他旁边的水泥地上，散开，晕染出朵朵无色的小水花。他抿了抿唇，抱紧怀中的花束，那些白色的花瓣，在雨色中显得有些苍白。火车来来往往开了许多班，霍格沃兹的那一趟怎么回事……他有些焦躁地咬紧了牙关，失落又恐慌。</p><p>他的男孩还在生气吗？</p><p>不就是……不就是在对战时冲了出去吗？不就是战争结束后自己一言不吭就和家人逃离现场了吗？不就是当他躺在病床上时自己没有在旁陪伴吗？不就是没有在霍格沃兹重开八年级时返校吗？</p><p>好吧，也许自己就是个混蛋和懦夫……可是自己都让猫头鹰飞了那么多书信了，好歹，好歹也该回一封信吧？</p><p>他迷迷茫茫得想起来，男孩的雪鸮，那叫海德薇的姑娘已经不在她的主人身边了。</p><p>他低下头，用脚蹭了一下地上浅浅的水花。笨蛋疤头，不知道借别人的猫头鹰吗？</p><p>05、</p><p>他有点累了。不然为什么看不太清周围人的样子啊。</p><p>06、</p><p>德拉科又来了，还是捧着那束漂亮娇艳的白蔷薇。长椅就在他旁边，但他却似乎是有洁癖般选择站着。</p><p>他觉得自己应该找点事做，不该这样傻乎乎得等。比如修一修自己的魔杖；比如研究一下飞路网，把自家壁炉重新连接上霍格沃兹；或者他再去对角巷买一只漂亮的雪鸮送给疤头……</p><p>总是这样，他都有点记不清日子了。他来得那样勤，连月台的值班员都对他视而不见，懒得关心一下这个看起来有点落魄的貌似被甩了的人。</p><p>07、</p><p>他记得自己第一次吻他。</p><p>那是五年级的五月。在霍格莫德的三把扫帚酒吧。罗斯默塔女士热情得推荐新款的果味苏打水，还有把可爱的小伞插在厚厚一层冰淇淋上。</p><p>他记得当时难以抉择的他们买了三个口味，在他付钱时，哈利在吧台接过那三杯漂亮的饮品：左右手各拿了一杯，中间还夹着一杯，摇摇晃晃想先找到一个合适的座位。</p><p>德拉科转过身去想替他拿过，一群三年级的学生为了一杯黄油啤酒嬉闹着从他们中间跑了过去，哈利下意识收回手，结果就是三杯冰淇淋怼在了脸上。</p><p>性格恶劣的马尔福少爷毫不留情得笑出声，嘲讽疤头现在成了一只花猫。不甘示弱的格兰芬多勇士抬手就是一下，于是骄傲的小少爷也被冰淇淋糊了一脸。</p><p>恶作剧成功的男孩笑弯了眼睛，翠绿湖水波光粼粼的，末了估计是可惜被糟蹋了的冰淇淋，他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角的那丝冰凉。</p><p>德拉科只记得自己脑袋轰了一声，凑过去一把拉住男孩的衣领，低头一个吻落在了他沾上奶油的冰冰凉凉又柔软非常的嘴唇。</p><p>后来，他们谁都没吃到杯中融化干净的冰淇淋。</p><p>08、</p><p>他眨了眨眼睛，生理应激得分泌出些许湿润，让他有些干涩的眼球舒适了一些。</p><p>他不想回忆了，越回想他就越像立刻、马上，飞到他的男孩身边。</p><p>德拉科等了多久呢？久到表情变得凝滞，久到脚仿佛在地上扎了根，动弹不得。</p><p>09、</p><p>又不知过了多久，德拉科的瞳孔有了一丝亮光——那辆黑红配色的老式蒸汽火车终于呜咽着停在站台边。他日夜等待的人，那个头发总是乱糟糟的少年总算是从火车上走了下来。少年的脸色苍白，眼下隐约有些黑青，似乎旧伤仍未痊愈，但是精神看起来还可以，至少比上次倒在自己眼前时好太多了。年轻的救世主听着身边褐发女孩的责备，唇畔勾起，勉强的笑了笑，听话的撑开黑色的雨伞。</p><p>他张了张干涩的唇，想要开口唤住他，却发现自己喉咙干哑，竟是难以发不出声来。</p><p>终于，似乎用尽了全部力气，他才发出了微弱的声响，呼唤着少年人的名字。黑发绿眸的少年却与相伴的朋友低声交谈，又摇着头否认了什么，然后毫无察觉的与他擦肩而过。</p><p>德拉科听不见自己心脏跳动的声音了，眼前的世界如一面玻璃，突然就有了无数裂痕，当他伸出手时，哗啦一声，变成无数碎片，从四面八方而来纷纷扎入自己的躯体，把自己也撕裂破碎。</p><p>他跌入了深渊，怀中一直紧抱着的白蔷薇坠落在地上……</p><p>10</p><p>男孩忽而顿住，赫敏疑惑地询问他怎么了。哈利皱了皱眉：“刚才是不是有谁在叫我？”说着，他回头张望。</p><p>可是身后只有行色匆匆的路人和满眼的雨幕。</p><p>哈利抿抿嘴，就要转回身时蓦然发现，在离他不远的地方，有一束干枯破碎的白蔷薇，残瓣轻轻颤动了几下，随风飘过他眼前，消失在连绵的雨中。</p><p>End</p><p>========================</p><p>一个自欺欺人的德拉科与哈利的人鬼情未了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>